White Love
by Strawberry-Apple-Pomegranate B
Summary: KagomeHakudoshi one shots. Varies from one shot to one shot. Though there may be one sided feelings every so once in a while. Ninth Up: Nail Polish
1. Umbrella

S.N.: I know, why haven't I been working on my other fanfics? Well, Lucifer and Rameous, who are my muses, decided it would be nice to give me ideas for another HakudoshiKagome fanfic. n.n; Lucifer and Rameous are brothers, Rameous being the older one, by one year, and Lucifer being my age. Anyway, this isn't a fanfic where Kagome is traveling back into the past, nor is Hakudoshi and incarnation of Naraku. Nope! This is an AU fanfic all set in Kagome's time! Enjoy! I was listening to +Gothic Pink+ by Tommy Heavenly6, good song!

_Hakudoshi - 15, Kagome - 15_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, only a couple DVDs and a few mangas. That is all, and I have no money, so no suing.

* * *

**Umbrella**

Rain lightly showered the ground, puddles rippling. The people that were out carried umbrellas to protect them. A few couples talked and joked as they walked in the light shower. A kid or two ran around and jumped in puddles.

The trees swayed with the wind. Leaves leaving the branches and landing on the ground. Occasionally, one or two would land in a puddle.

A person, however, had no umbrella.

He was merely laying on one of the many benches in the park. He had his face in his arm, almost completely on his stomach. The male looked about twelve, thirteen, maybe even fourteen. However, he was, in fact, fifteen years in age.

The teenage boy tilted his head to look out through his hair. A grayish-lavender eye scanned the rapidly emptying park around him.

His black, long sleeved shit clung to his back and arms. Clearly wet form the rain. His stonewashed, blue jeans hugged his legs nicely. Black and white DCs were sloppily tied on his feet.

His unusual white-lavender hair was damp, going to his shoulder blades, and clinging to his neck, face, and upper back.

His appearance signaled he was out in the storm when it was pouring earlier.

Thunder could be heard in the distance, signaling another oncoming storm. The rain dropped a bit heavier as well. The figure on the bench sigh and put his head back into the crook of his elbow.

Why of all times to get kicked out of the house, did it have to be now? Why? Kami must hate him, that much if for sure. There was no other explanation as to why his foster father would throw him out when he was in a fit of rage.

It wasn't even his fault!

He would be lucky if no one form his school saw him now. That was one thing he prayed for to not happen. He couldn't bear to see anyone form his school on the weekend.

The sound of thunder was coming closer and the rain getting harder.

He could swear he saw a quick flash of lightening through the gap between the panels of wood that made up the bench as well.

"Hakudoshi? Munashii, Hakudoshi?"

The figure, now known as Hakudoshi, flinch inwardly and looked up a bit through his hair at the one who called out his name.

Smoky, slate orbs and a worried heart-shaped face greeted his slightly blocked vision. Slightly damp mid-back blue-black hair hung about the person's shoulders in waves, pale-tan skin accented her eyes.

In her hands, open above her head, was a gray umbrella with light blue snowflake designs on it.

A light orange rain jacket adorned her upper body, while nice pink capris covered her legs. On the person's feet were wet, plain, old sneakers.

'_Higurashi, Kagome.'_

Kagome appeared to be chewing on her bottom lip slightly, clearly worried.

"Are you all right?"

Grayish-lavender eyes met slate ones.

"I'm fine."

The fifteen year old girl didn't look persuaded, "You sure? You know Hakudoshi, you can always come over the shrine if you need to right?"

Hakudoshi sighed and sat up right on the bench, fully showing his still child-like face, "Yes. I'm sure."

The oddly-haired fifteen year old closed his eyes before opening them and staring at the ground. He didn't notice Kagome look to the sides of her before turning attention to what previously held it.

A slim, feminine hand held out the object in its grip.

Looking up from under his think bangs, Hakudoshi noticed to offer. And shook his head 'no'.

"You sure? I have both a ran coat and an umbrella, but you have neither."

Sighing through his nose, the male stood up. The both noticed the slight height difference.

Kagome was five two, Hakudoshi five even.

"I'm fine, Kagome."

Kagome's shoulders slumped slightly, before she smiled at the oddly-haired teen in front of her, "Take it. I don't need it. My mom will understand if I come home without it. And besides, it'll make me feel better if you have it with you."

Hakudoshi once again shook his head in a negative; loose, wet strands of hair moving about his head.

His ears caught the sound of huffing before he felt a hand take his. Looking up, he noticed a slightly triumphant smile on the female teenager's lips.

Something warm and a tad squishy was pushed into his hand.

Looking down, Hakudoshi's grayish-lavender eyes saw the handle of Kagome's umbrella there. Bringing his eyes back up, he saw the fifteen year old girl walking away while putting her hair up into a sloppy ponytail.

"You can give it to me later!" Kagome turned around to smile at the abnormal teen before jogging off, most likely home.

'_Great. And she wants me to return it later. If I'm allowed outside of the house later.'_

Huffing, Hakudoshi looked back to the girl's retreating figure.

He'd thank her later. But for now he would keep the umbrella.

After all, Kagome would forgive him if he were to give her something extra with her umbrella when he gave it back.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

S.N.: Yay! A one-shot that had been with me for a while! It's short, yes, but it's a drabble. Hope you like it! R&R. 


	2. Closet

S.N.: I'm bored, in PowerPoint with nothing to do. So I decided to write this drabble. n.n I'm writing more drabbles at home as well. I'll try to get back to my stories once I clean my room and do homework. I was listening to Malchik Gay by t.A.T.u. English version.

_Hakudoshi – 15, Kagome – 15_

Disclaimer: I don't own. ¬¬ Song belongs to t.A.t.u. respectively.

* * *

**Closet**

"Why did they have to push me into a closet?"

_**Malchik gay**_

_**Malchik gay, malchik gay**_

_**Malchik gay**_

_**Malchik gay, malchik gay**_

_**Malchik gay**_

_**Malchik gay**_

Blue eyes blinked and looked around her, but the only thing in her vision was the color black. Easily matching the color of her hair.

The girl brought a hand up to her face, but still couldn't see anything.

It was deafeningly quiet in the closet, and outside it as well.

A few moments passed before a dull laughter rolled through the wall to Kagome's ears. Footsteps were coming towards her. A pair, however, were reluctant and hesitant.

A hand grabbed the doorknob. The door opened, and light filtered in, temporarily blinding the female teenager.

Another was pushed in, a guy.

_**Handsome**_

_**Tender**_

_**Soft**_

_**Why do you look right through me**_

_**thinking**_

"_**No"**_

_**I can't deny my feelings**_

_**Growing strong**_

_**I try to keep believing**_

_**dreaming on**_

_**And every time I see you**_

_**I crave more**_

_**I wanna pull you closer**_

_**closer**_

_**closer**_

_**closer**_

_**but you leave me feeling frozen**_

He was grumbling angrily at something as he stumbled into Kagome. This caused him to pin her to the wall unwontedly.

Kagome, on instinct, put her hands on the person's shoulders. A deep blush stained her cheeks.

By the looks, or should I say feel, of it, the person was either her height or an inch or two shorter.

"H-Hakudoshi?!"

The male teenager, Hakudoshi, paused in grumbling. His breathing was the same, but softer than before.

"Kagome?"

_**Malchik gay**_

_**Malchik gay**_

_**I can be**_

_**all you need**_

_**Won't you please**_

_**stay with me**_

_**Malchik gay**_

_**Malchik gay**_

_**Apologies, might-have-been's**_

_**Malchik gay**_

_**Malchik gay**_

_**can't erase what I feel**_

_**Malchik gay, gay**_

_**Malchik gay**_

The said girl blushed, his mouth was near her neck and his breath fanned over it, giving her slight goosebumps.

'_Why did I even allow myself to come over when Kagura invited me?'_

She didn't want to be rude.

"Sorry."

Kagome blinked, what was Hakudoshi sorry for?

_**Malchik gay**_

That was when warm lips captured hers. They were soft and shy, uncertain. The blush on her cheeks increased, but the girl lightly returned the kiss.

Thin, cool arms encircled her neck, not allowing Kagome to back out now.

Hakudoshi got more confident and pressed his lips to the taller girl's enticing a pleasing squeak from her.

A smirk was clearly felt through their kiss as it formed on his lips.

_**Chocking**_

_**Back emotion**_

_**I try to keep on hoping**_

_**For a way;**_

_**A reason for us both to**_

_**come in**_

_**close**_

_**I long for you to hold me**_

_**like your boyfriend does**_

_**and though my dream is**_

_**slowly fading**_

_**I wanna be the object**_

_**object**_

_**object**_

_**object**_

_**Of your passion but it's hopeless**_

'_I remember being pushed into a closet with Hakudoshi the first time I became friends with Kagura. He and I never did anything, although I tried to start a simple conversation. Never knew it would go this far, but then again, I've been invited over quite a few time.'_

"Stop thinking damn it…" Hakudoshi pulled away momentarily before pressing his lips to hers again.

Shyly Kagome wrapped her arms around the male's lower back. Usually the guy wraps his arms around the girl's back who has her arms wrapped around his neck.

However, Kagome is taller than Hakudoshi, so they do the opposite.

Breaking the kiss, Hakudoshi rested his head in the junction of Kagome's shoulder and neck.

_**Malchik gay**_

_**Malchik gay**_

_**I can be**_

_**al you need**_

_**Won't you please**_

_**Stay with me**_

_**Malchik gay**_

_**Malchik gay**_

_**Apologies, might-have-been's**_

_**Malchik gay**_

_**Malchik gay**_

_**can't erase what I feel**_

_**Malchik gay, gay**_

_**Malchik gay**_

"You do realize this is going to be popular and spread fast at school." he quietly mumbled into her skin.

"I-I know. Let them talk of it, it'll fade away eventually." to be truthful, Kagome was nervous and slightly panicked at the thought of being at the top of gossip list.

"They won't talk about it long if I have anything to say about it…." the underlying threat in the male teenager's voice was evident despite it's soft, alto, raspy sound.

Silence reigned after that comment. Hakudoshi's hands occasionally twirled a piece or to of Kagome's hair.

The shorter of the two started to pull away until his hands were on her shoulders and her hands were on his waist; seeing how guys don't really have hips.

_**Malchik gay**_

_**Malchik gay**_

_**I can be**_

_**al you need**_

_**Won't you please**_

_**Stay with me**_

_**Malchik gay**_

_**Malchik gay**_

_**Apologies, might-have-been's**_

_**Malchik gay**_

_**Malchik gay**_

_**can't erase what I feel**_

_**Malchik gay, gay**_

_**Malchik gay**_

"We should leave the closet now. Unless you want them to think something is going on—" the oddly-haired teen started, but that was before she was interrupted.

"No, no. We should leave the closet now." he could clearly the slight waver and embarrassment in Kagome's voice as she spoke.

Hakudoshi smirked before taking his hands off of her shoulders, and her hands off of his waist, and went to open the closet door.

It was surprisingly unlocked.

'_Wish I tried to open the door. I would've been able to leave, but I wouldn't have been able to kiss Hakudoshi….'_

As the two left the closet into the empty hallway, they failed to realize the pair of eyes watching them.

_**Malchik gay, malchik gay, malchik gay  
malchik, malchik**_

Another oddly-white-haired person watched the duo. His deep cerulean eyes held slight jealously.

Juuroumaru wanted to be the one with her, Kagome. Not Hakudoshi, but it couldn't be helped.

His siblings thought the two belonged with each other, or some weird thing.

If he wasn't mute, he would've spoken to her. However, Kageroumaru didn't really like Kagome.

He merely tolerated her. With that, Juuroumaru left to go to his shared room with Kageroumaru.

_**Malchik gay**_

_**Malchik gay**_

_**I can be**_

_**al you need**_

_**Won't you please**_

_**Stay with me**_

_**Malchik gay**_

_**Malchik gay**_

_**Apologies, might-have-been's**_

_**Malchik gay**_

_**Malchik gay**_

_**can't erase what I feel**_

_**Malchik gay, gay**_

_**Malchik gay**_

Hakudoshi grabbed Kagome's hand leading her to the door. It'll be the only way that she can leave. Th female teenager had a bit of a tendency to get lost.

It wasn't long before the two teenagers reached the front door.

"I'll see you at school then, Hakudoshi?"

The white-haired male nodded a positive.

_**Malchik gay**_

_**Malchik gay**_

_**I can be**_

_**al you need**_

_**Won't you please**_

_**Stay with me**_

_**Malchik gay**_

_**Malchik gay**_

_**Apologies, might-have-been's**_

_**Malchik gay**_

_**Malchik gay**_

_**can't erase what I feel**_

_**Malchik gay, gay**_

_**Malchik gay**_

A smirk came onto his face, "No need to worry. I might be able to convince Kagura and my other siblings to not tell about the closet incident, but I give no guarantees."

Kagome giggled, _'I guess not. But nothing might be able to be done, though.'_

The black-haired teenager gave the shorted boy a quick kiss on the cheek with a slight blush on her cheeks before leaving.

"Bye Haku!"

Hakudoshi just stared after her, a hand to his cheek. Hi smirk still on her face.

Maybe he shouldn't tell Kagura to be quiet, if it bought him even closer to Kagome.

Just maybe.

* * *

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

S.N.: Yay! Numero dos! I hope you like! The lyrics were a quick add because I needed to get the amount of words over one thousand. R&R! 


	3. Family

C.E.: I'm sorry for the long wait. I am currently on my mom's weird-ass computer. The screen is a bit too wide for my taste. I can't help it! DX Anyway! Here is a short HakudoshiKagome. It cam to me randomly when I was doodling in my US History class.

_Hakudoshi – early 20s, Kagome – early 20s too_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters; they belong to their respectful own (Rumiko Takahashi).

* * *

**Family**

"You know. Now that we are getting married, we could think of a child, Hakudoshi." Kagome looked up to her fiancée who was sitting next to her on their couch in front of the TV. She continued, "I mean we're both out of college, have good paying jobs, seeing how you just got promoted and all. I—"

"I heard you Kagome. Let's worry about now, but I'll give the thought of having a child some thought. It's still a bit early." The white-haired male turned his lavender eyes to the soft brown ones of his soon-to-be-wife. He brought a hand up to brush aside a bit of her bangs, "Besides, we aren't married yet. Your mother stressed that we can have sex after the marriage. Or she would have my head."

She would need to have them cut soon, or she could let them grow out and frame her face. The white-haired male brought his arm, which was next to his fiancée, up and over her shoulders so that she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know Haku, but can we at least think up names to make me happy? I won't bug you afterwards on the subject. I promise!" Kagome lifted her head off of Hakudoshi's shoulder and turned to face him as she rested her hands on his chest. Her soft eyes searched his, begging him to say 'yes'.

The lavender-eyed male sighed and closed his eyes, he brought his hand (that brushed her hair aside) to rub the bridge of his nose. He, honestly, felt older than he was at times. Besides, with her eyes like that how could he argue?

"Fine, Kagome."

Kagome squealed happily and hugged her fiancée while giving him a kiss which he took control of. _'I basically gave into him didn't I?'_ a nip to her bottom lip gave the answer to her mental question.

The kiss was broken by Hakudoshi who rested his forehead against the female's facing him, "All right, you said you wanted to pick out some names." His eyes locked with his fiancée's. She smiled happily at him.

"I was thinking of Yukio if it is a boy and Setsuko if it is a girl." Kagome answered to her soon-to-be-husband. Hakudoshi nodded and turned her so she was sitting in his lap, facing the TV.

The white-haired adult sighed and rested his chin on one of her shoulders. A slight headache formed behind his eyes, by his temples.

'_Yet,'_ he stole a glance at his smiling fiancée, _'it was worth it. Maybe a child won't be so bad for us.' _He wrapped his arms around her stomach, and settled on watching the random show that she had flipped on in a spike of boredom.

'_Yes, I can say that I want a child.'_

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

S.N.:) I made it! I was thinking of doing a drawing of what a kid would look like if Kagome and Hakudoshi had one. :D I am that bored! Don't know when I am going to do the drawing, though. Anyway! Review please. :) 


	4. Dream

S.N.: Here is a fourth chapter to White Love. More of a drabble than anything. It was a little quickie in my Microsoft Access class.

_Hakudoshi – 7, Kagome – looks 15_

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime.

* * *

**Dream **

_She had brown eyes. And she was always smiling at him. It was nothing new; this was what he looked forward to everyday._

_He never really told anyone, but his dysfunctional family managed to find out. He didn't plan on them finding out._

They merely told him it was just his imagination.

_But it wasn't. Not to him it wasn't. She was special, and the only one who he let play with his hair. Hair that was the exact opposite of hers in color, but sort of similar in length._

_She would wear a different kimono every time she was in his dreams. They were always similar in cloth, but otherwise, they were different in every other way._

His friends that found out said he had a crush on her. Puppy love, they said.

_She'd always hold him, and he'd tell her about his day. His lavender eyes would stay trained on her soft ones._

_She'd giggle when he said or did something amusing in her eyes. Her laughter reminded him of bells chiming in the winds._

Therapists tried to get him to realize she wasn't real.

_And now he lays here, no one's home, but he doesn't care. He has her, and she has him. They have each other, and no one will take her from him._

_His eyes close as her petite hand brushes his bangs away from his forehead. Her skin was soft against his._

And they always said it was a dream.

_No, his Kagome wasn't a dream. No matter the insistent, no one was going to take his dream from him._

* * *

S.N.: n.n; Uh… a bit weird, but hey, I was listening to 30 Seconds To Mar's Was It A Dream earlier to day and the idea just hit me. R&R if you feel like it. 


	5. Subconscious

S.N.: Yes, I know, I need to update my stories. However, I am struggling with my Latin project. More like me and Minoru, and we have to connect the myth (Echo and Narcissus) to modern times. Damn. _#sigh#_

_Hakudoshi – 15, Kagome – 15_

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. The idea came randomly like my friend did into my life. 

* * *

**Subconscious**

Kagome glanced shyly at the white-haired boy sitting next to her. He had a bored blank look on his face, eyes just staring off at nothing. She was sitting here first, and yet, he comes up and sits next to her. 

She glanced around the park; there were plenty of empty benches in the park!

The blue-eyed teenager bit her bottom lip tenderly before looking around the park for something to give her a reason to leave the bench and walk around. Her black hair spilled over her shoulder as she spotted a crepe stand, on the other side of the boy next to her.

Meaning she'd have to cross his line of vision just to get passed him. 

The female teenager got a sour look on her face, before huffing. Her fingers drummed uneasily on the wood planks that made up the bench. Why was she getting so worked up for anyway?

Hakudoshi glanced at her briefly from the corner of his eye. 

He knew this was going to be the last time he let his brother talk him into doing anything like this again. He sighed through his nose quietly, before finding the clouds falsely interesting enough so he wouldn't outright stare at Kagome. 

The clouds were taunting him for he thought he saw one in the shape of a heart. 

'_God damn them! …. Stupid, crazy, needs to die, condensed water vapor!'_

Hakudoshi accidentally expressed his anger by hitting his clenched fist onto the bench in between him and Kagome. The raven-haired girl in general looked over at him quickly, eyes wide in shock at the normally passive boy.

Hakudoshi looked up sharply at her, eyes meeting when he realized his mistake. 

"Uh…" was all that left the white-haired teen's mouth as he noticed the shock in the raven-haired female's eyes. He blinked as owlishly as her, his other hand went over to rub his sore hand, knuckles in particular, "Sorry."

Kagome looked at Hakudoshi, surprised at the apology that came from his mouth. 

The both looked away from each other. Hakudoshi had a faint blush on his cheeks, while Kagome looked a bit nervous, _'Why does he have to be smart and…and…. Crap. I do not like him. I do not! Stupid mind…'_

Hakudoshi knew there was another reason why he took up his brother's request, or so he called it, to do this. God he hated his subconscious right now. Why did it have to be the one reason besides his brother being his brother?

So now, they were alike in one way that was definite. They hated their subconscious.

* * *

S.N.: I wrote this in the span of fifteen minutes. I just wrote, a random though that came to me. -.-; Reminds me of my friend Minoru. Why isn't his name in the baby book anyway?

M.JS.KK.: Read and review if you will! ;D 


	6. Weakness

**How long has it been since I last updated any of my stories? T.T Damn, I need to get off of my lazy procrastinating ass and update them! I've been crazing a good HakudoshiKagome story… wonder why…. Here is a long over-fucking-due one shot! The songs **_**Nobody's Home **_**and **_**Keep Holding On**_** (sort of) by **_**Avril Lavigne**_** really fit this one shot.**

_**InuYasha**_** © Rumiko Takahashi**

**_Anime ages for Kagome and Hakudoshi_  
**

**OOC Warning for Haku-chan**

* * *

**Weakness**

A black head of hair settled itself against the trunk of the Goshinboku tree, tears easily blending in with the rain as the heavy downpour easily made its way though the tree's canopy and onto the young miko. Her eyes remained closed as the rain pelted her, even under the canopy, the rain shifting with the wind , giving it the perfect slant. Stress-induced tears continued to fall from her closed blue eyes, lips quivering from what she was forced to handle, forced from the life she thought she was going to b able to lead. The wind was crisp, summer quickly coming to a close and going into autumn.

Sounds of sobs broke through her lips, though they were drowned by the sounds of the heavy rain. Why was it _her_ that was cursed to deal with the Shikon no Tama? Was it _her_ fault that the thing broke in her attempt to save that child from the demon crow that had swallowed it? Was it really all _her_ fault that the Shikon was reborn inside her?

No.

Kagome gave a weak - bittersweet - smile, no, Kikyou had knowingly played a part in the rebirth of the cursed marble. If only she hadn't cared for the thief known as Onigumo, then none of this might have happened, however, could something worse have happened if Kikyou hadn't cared for him. The blue-eyed miko sobered up, eyes prickling with tears one again, _'If, if, if! Ifs never help with anything! They only allow a different setting to be thought up. They can't change what had already been written by Fate...'_

Shifting, Kagome rested a hand on one of the many roots of the Goshinboku Tree, forehead resting right along side the appendage. Her legs moved to her side, mud clinging to her legs, socks and shoes, the green skirt of her uniform quickly becoming brown. Her shoulders started to shake as reality became clear to her once again, Inuyasha was probably going to be worried about her, wondering if she made it to the well or not.

The worn yellow bag of hers sat about two feet away, clearly soaked, smaller than what she came back with - full of supplies, but now diminished. Metal reflected darkly in the shadows of the trees surrounding the Goshinboku, lavender-gray eyes observing the young raven-haired miko blankly. White haori and hakama darkened upon taking up water from the rain, feeling heavier than they actually were, white hair of the child dripping onto already wet clothes.

The white-haired child watched the miko for a dew more minutes, mind blank as he did so, small hand gripping the handle of his weapon tightly, the metal blade at its tip shaking slightly with his grip. His bare feet were as silent as one could be in the pouring rain, ground slick with water, over to the oblivious miko. Hakudoshi's weapon more than capable of being at kill her without much resistance, the metal blade gleaming a bit more brightly once outside of the shadows.

Blue eyes looked up to meet those of the white child, broken eyes of one who was thrust into a life unlike what she grew up in made him wonder. Shifting to sit on her legs, the blade of Hakudoshi's weapon rested close to her throat, she tilted her head back to look towards the canopy as the blade came closer to her jugular vein, but stopped nonetheless. Only the sound of the rain was heard and felt as they stayed like that, an unknown amount of time passing before either one of them moved, spoke.

"Are you going to try to kill me or not Hakudoshi?" Kagome moved her head to the side, exposing the left side of her neck as she stared at the white child's lavender eyes. Hakudoshi's eyebrows came together as he glared at the broken woman - no, young lady - with vehemence. Why was she so unafraid now, unlike all those other times before now?

Allowing a scowl to overrun his mouth, the white child begrudgingly moved the blade of his weapon away from her throat, slowly approaching her, eyes alert to any movement she made that he deemed threatening of any sort. The only thing she did as he walked up to her, was straighten her neck, eyes still broken as they stared at his empty ones.

The white-haired child stopped roughly two feet from her person, eyes locked firmly with hers, body tensing when he watched her reach out to him, her face blank, "I need to confirm that this is all real, that it isn't part of my imagination with me locked up somewhere in a white padded room, high and drugged with medication upon medication."

Standing there, he briefly wondered about a 'padded room' and what she meant by 'medication', stiffening more when her cold hands come in contact with his shoulder and waist, wondering what was wrong with the miko, hugging an enemy and all, one that could kill her if he so desired to with her mental state. Silently he cursed himself for being surprised, but her as well for drawing him close to her, hugging his person to her chest as his weapon fell out of his reach onto the muddy forest floor. His lavender eyes grew deadly as one of her hands traveled to his hair and the other resting on his back between his shoulder blades. Even with his young appearance and all, Hakudoshi knew of the anatomy of women, growing uncomfortable with their close proximity to one another.

His small hands gripped the wet - soaked - sleeves on the upper portions of her arms, mouth in an angry scowl as he felt her rest her chin on his shoulder, opposite the hand in his soaked white hair. Hakudoshi's eyes widened fractionally as he felt her fingers run the best they could through his hair, despite the fact that it was probably impossible with the downpour. When he went to try to move out of her grasp, those small hands of hers tightened, faintly glowing pink with her purification powers.

"You'd probably like my family, though my grandfather can ramble a bit and deem quite a few things as 'youkai'. He means well though, despite his senile ways and thinking that he has spiritual powers when he actually doesn't." Hakudoshi could tell she was rambling, half-listening to her. "Then there is my mother, people say that I get most of my traits from her, but she says that I get my eyes from my father. My mom is really nice, accepting the fact I come here to fight youkai and all, collecting jewel shards to make the Shikon no Tama whole again, risking my life day in and day out here. Finally there is my brother Souta and Buyo, our, though I should say my cat. You look a little younger than my brother. I don't know whether or not he's be intimidated by you or if he would work hard to teach you about our life back home. Of course, you'd never meet them, but…it doesn't hurt to wonder. Does it, Hakudoshi?" Kagome was sure her voice was droned out by the pouring rain, but she had to talk of her family, she didn't know why, but she did.

The white-haired child said nothing in response to her, absentmindedly noting that her jaw quivered, whether from sadness or anger, he wouldn't know. By now, his grip on her upper arms had slackened, his hands just resting there as he remained in her - as what he dubbed delirious - embrace, idly staring at the missing strip of bark on the tree behind the young miko. Hakudoshi felt her slightly move her head, nose slightly in his hair, "You know, if you weren't an enemy, I'd probably let you meet my family, just to see their reactions to meeting you."

Hakudoshi closed his eyes, face devoid of any emotion as he stood there, not caring that her hands had stopped glowing in a silent threat. His arms fell to his sides when se released him, staying in the same spot, bangs shadowing his lavender-gray eyes. By the time the rain will stop, there will have been no recollection that they had ever been with each other under the Goshinboku Tree. His demonic ears heard her moving around in the heavy rain, but barely, her shoes being droned out by the rain as she left the clearing. Moving his head to look over his shoulder, Hakudoshi watched her improperly clothed form fade into the surrounding darkness of the shadows around the clearing, moving away from the village she and her ragtag group had so often taken temporary refuge in so many times.

By the time Kagura had found him in that very spot, the rain had long since have stopped. The crescent moon hung low in the sky, signaling that it would be dawn soon despite the fact that the nights were steadily growing longer with each passing day. Hakudoshi retrieved his weapon from its place on the forest floor, mud coating one side of it, but it never registered in his mind as something to worry about. The Wind Youkai looking at him strangely as he passed her without making a snide remark, making her wonder if some imposter had taken his place, however, he erased those doubts.

"Lets go Kagura."

Closing his eyes momentarily as he noted the Wind Witch following behind him, he allowed his mind to go back to what that girl - Kagome - had been rambling on about. Passing through an empty clearing with an old dry well, he looked at it for a few seconds as he walked, after opening his eyes again, vaguely wondering if there really was magic resonating from it or not. Hakudoshi veered off course as he approached the well, resting his weapon against it. Peering into it's inky depths, he thought back to the miko's talk of her family.

_"... Of course, you'd never meet them, but…it doesn't hurt to wonder. Does it, Hakudoshi?"_

The white child hoisted himself up onto the lip of the well, never taking his eyes off of the dark depths of the well. He turned his lavender-gray eyes to the ruby ones of the Kaze Youkai, face blank and slightly intimidating with the small smile that found its was onto his lips. Hakudoshi knew she wouldn't question him no matter how much she would want to for fear of Naraku's wrath, "I'll remain here Kagura. You needn't worry about telling Naraku, he already knows."

Kagura looked nearly overjoyed to be out of his presence, but still gave him a questioning look about his sudden attitude and demeanor change, though it didn't seem like much in the latter category. He turned back to the well's depths, watching out of the corner of his peripheral vision as she left her usual way, taking a feather out of her hair, the winds picking up, and her flying away on the larger version of the feather from her hair. Until she was a speck in the sky, most likely seeking out the Taiyoukai known as Sesshoumaru, he focused his attention on the well, letting his mind go back to the young miko's ramblings.

Sitting on the lip of the well, Hakudoshi placed both of his hands on the rim by his legs, leaning forward, some of his hair coming over his shoulder, only to be brushed back. Leaning back, Hakudoshi looked up to the lightening sky as 'dawn' was officially showing itself to Japan. Soon the miko's companions would be arousing themselves from sleep, or already have in the hanyou Inuyasha's case. Whatever he was planning on doing, would have to be done either now or in the near future.

Mentally questioning his body's actions, he used his hands to push off of the lip of the well. His nearly dry haori and hakama fluttered as he let himself fall into the inky darkness of the well.

* * *

**TBC?**

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Should I continue it? And if I should continue it, should I let Hakudoshi through the well or not?**

**Please review. (I was already planning on continuing this, I just want a to know if he should go through the well or not. It forces me to write. Though I'll probably write a one shot with him going through the well and one where he doesn't go through the well. I just want to see what the majority think I should do.)**


	7. Weakness: Through the Well

**Here's a small conversation between me and my mom the other day via text messaging.  
Me: "We're out of cheese."  
Mom: "Have you talked to your father about groceries?"  
Me: "Noo…"  
Mom: "Why haven't you?"  
Me: "I'm lazy."  
Mom: "Get unlazy."****  
Me: "But that requires work and I happen to also be a procrastinator. Maybe tomorrow."  
Mom: "Go hungry then."  
Me: "But-but my cheese! I need it to make my bacon-cheese-peanut butter-strawberry-blueberry-banana sandwich!"**_**  
#five minutes later#**_**  
Mom: "You are a sick child."  
Me: ":D I'm your sick child."**

_**Same anime ages**_

_**Inuyasha **_**© Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Weakness: Through the Well**

_"You know, if you weren't an enemy, I'd probably let you meet my family, just to see their reactions to meeting you."_

He hadn't know what possessed him to jump into the old well, was it because of the faint pulsing magic he felt in it's depths? Lavender-gray eyes narrowed as he drew closer to the bottom of the well, eyes easily taking in the sight of the bones of dead youkai, there long passed. His bare feet had only touched the damp ground for only a moment before he felt a swell in magic around his person. The bottom of the well disappeared as he continued to fall - more like float - down through a blue -river-looking stream of magic.

His breath hitched a few times as he took in what his surrounding looked like, having never quite seen anything like this before in his created existence. Looking up to where he had first jumped into the well, he watched as not only did the opening of the well draw away, but he say it close from that end, preventing others from going through the magic until the well was used again. Feeling his feet touch solid ground again, Hakudoshi noticed the blue stream of magic disappear as the well came into his immediate view.

Eyes remained passive and blank, though a spark of curiosity was hidden in them as he looked up and noticed a wooden structure built around and above the well. _'What the—'_ Hakudoshi paused in his thinking when he felt his mind as empty, the presence that Naraku had when able to know what Hakudoshi was doing seemingly had vanished.

Glancing around the well bottom, his eyes hardened as they showed his weariness. How could a measly well cut him off from Naraku so completely? His small hands clenched into fists as he looked in front of his person again, just noticing a robe ladder leading to the top of the well. A smirk wormed its way onto his mouth, his nose easily telling him that it had been the same miko that had hugged him in the forest to use it last.

Resting one hand on the ladder, Hakudoshi began to make his climb upwards quickly and efficiently, the hop part of his face and head peering over the worn lip of the well when he reached the top. He eyed the wooden stairs making their way up to a wooden shoji door, the ever so small windows - if they could be called that - confirmed to him that it had been the same time where he previously was.

Looking around the shed curiously, Hakudoshi climbed over the worn lip of the well, wary of what he might come face to face with once he left the small wooden structure. The walk up the stairs had been made quick, Hakudoshi's hand rested on the edge of the door, fingers curling around it slightly as he slid the door open. His first reaction was, _'What happened to the clearing he had been in?'_ The first action was his hands flying up to his nose as the horrid smell - pollution - reached his nose. He might not have demon attributes such as claws or pointed ears - though his hair and eye color tended to say otherwise, but that doesn't mean he didn't have the senses of one.

His eyes closed themselves tightly, the smell was powerful enough to nearly bring tears to his eyes, a sneeze sounded from his frame in an effort to rid the smell from his nose unsuccessfully, but with some gain. Opening one eye irritably, part of a familiar tree trunk came into the line of his peripheral vision. Opening the other eyes - and keeping his hands over his nose - Hakudoshi turned his head to look at the tree the miko was sitting under earlier.

_A black head of hair settled itself against the trunk of the Goshinboku tree, tears easily blending in with the rain as the heavy downpour easily made its way though the tree's canopy and onto the young miko. Her eyes remained closed as the rain pelted her, even under the canopy, the rain shifting with the wind , giving it the perfect slant. _

It stood there, with the same missing part of the bark, yet there was something different about it, something he was unable to put his finger on. The sun was a little ways above the horizon now, the door of the house next to him opened, but he paid it no mind as he continued to stare at the tree quizzically. There was a peaceful brief silence, the wind blew and a few leaves fell onto the shrine grounds, before, "Youkai!!"

Hakudoshi's head whipped to the side, to the general source of the sound, hands falling away from his nose as he saw an old man running towards him with a broom waving in the air. He blinked curiously, not feeling at all threatened by the elderly human, easily moving out of the way when the broom came at him, dodging a sutra the old man tried to plaster on his person.

Growing irritated with these pathetic attempts, Hakudoshi leapt out of the old man's way and into the branches of the Goshinboku, "Annoying old fool." Hakudoshi stared at the old man from his perch in the tree, watching him pant for breath, a younger woman with shorter hair came out the door the old man left open. She looked at him worriedly curious, "Father, what are you yelling about? Were you chasing Buyo around again?"

He was surprised to see that that woman looked remarkably like the young miko, only with a different eye color and shorter hair. He listened as the old man explained his looks to the woman who nodded, not really believing the old man, but going along anyway. A three colored cat - Buyo - came to sit by the small fence that surrounded the base of the Goshinboku, green eyes staring up at him in his perch in the canopy, camouflaged by the leaves.

"But there was this white demon child!" the woman nodded her head, pushing the old man back into the house, "Yes, I'm sure there was. Why don't you lay down? I'm sure Kagome won't mind sweeping the shrine when she wakes up." Hakudoshi's eyes narrowed at the name, wasn't that the miko that traveled with Inuyasha?

Staying up in his perch, the white child took the time to observe the shrine that he had been brought to via the well, noting the shed that he had come from, and the large hut that resided next to the tree that he was in, eyes critical. He could feel the energies of the two people that he had just seen, another more weaker one - a three being human - before Hakudoshi could sense the sleeping energy that was the miko of the ragtag group hunting Naraku. A smirk graced his lips, _'So this is where she lives.'_

The calico cat the sat at the base of the tree began tentively scratching at it, all the while staring up at him, ears perched forward, eyes almost hopeful. Hakudoshi gave the cat a deadpanned look, not even affecting the feline as it continued to stare up at him, clover eyes locked with lavender-gray. Buyo readjusted her paws on the small white fence around the base of the Goshinboku, tail slowly moving back and forth as she stared at the white child.

**::-::-::-::**

Souta came out of the house about an hour later, Buyo's food dish in hand - full of food - as he looked for the family pet. His stormy blue eyes widened when he found the cat, just not expecting to find the feline with a white child. The child - Hakudoshi - had no expression on his face as the cat continued to purr under his hand's ministrations. Souta was at a loss of words, watching the white child pick up Buyo and walk towards him, "I take it that this… cat is yours?"

Blank lavender-gray eyes met his blue ones, sending shivers down his spine. Souta inwardly shuddered before looking over his shoulder at the door he had just exited. His blue eyes looked back at the white child in front of him holding Buyo, "Y-yeah, Buyo is the f-family cat." He swallowed nervously, wondering at his sanity at the next question, "Would you like to come inside? You look like someone Kagome would know…"

Hakudoshi felt his eyes light up with a hint of mischief, he could use this as leverage over the miko should this be her home. He set the cat back on its feet, not surprised at all when it continued to purr and rub up against his leg before going to twine itself with the other boy's legs, "I would… like that, granted that your grandfather, I believe, doesn't try to attack me again."

Souta groaned at his grandfather's actions, not at all surprised, "Okay, follow me."

**::-::-::-::**

Stormy blue eyes opened roughly two hours later, the sun high enough in the sky to let her know that it was going on into the afternoon. _'How long have I been asleep? When I came back through the well, every one had gone to bed. I must have worried them so much or they might have been expecting me to return today.'_ Kagome thought to herself as she sat up in bed, comforter pooling in her lap.

This sparked another question in the young miko's mind, _'Do they even know that I'm even here?'_

Looking over at the door by the foot of her bed, she watched as the knob turned and the door opened to reveal her mother's smiling face, amusement dancing beneath her happy hazel eyes. Kagome looked at her mother, a small smile on her face. Her mother returned it. "Good, you're up Kagome. One of your friends from Feudal Era arrived early this morning. And I must day, he is a darling little thing!"

The smile slipped a bit from Kagome's mouth, a friend came from the Feudal Era? Her eyes must've explained it all, her mother looked at her curiously, "Oh! You didn't know? He is quite the child, all dressed in white with - I must say - unusual lavender-gray eyes! Your grandfather went after him this morning, but Souta brought him inside to introduce him to us. Though he never gave us his name, he said that you would know him by site though, for us to not worry."

_'At least that answers my question if they know I'm here or not, but isn't only Inuyasha and myself able to travel across the well?'_ Kagome looked down momentarily, _'Mom said that he is all dressed in white, and apparently a child with lavender-gray eyes. The only person I know with those features would have to be—'_

"Hakudoshi!" Kagome looked at her mother, quite startled. How had Hakudoshi even been able to travel through the well? How had he even found out about its existence?! Had Inuyasha been sitting by the well, unknowingly giving the incarnation of Naraku clues about where she lived?! Her mother smiled a bit wider, "So he was right, you do know him. Why don't you get dressed so I can bring him up here to talk to you, hm?"

Kagome stared at the closed door to her bedroom, what was Hakudoshi even doing in her home! The young miko got out of bed, not even bothering to go to her closet to find some clothes to change into, simply going to the desk on the other side of the room opposite her bed to get the brush to brush her hair. She hat in the office chair wearily despite the fact she had been able to get a good nights rest in her own bed that night.

She set the brush back onto the desk, deep in thought, vaguely noticing that the door opened until she heard the 'click' of it closing once again. Her blue eyes widened at the white child smirking at her from his position in front of her closed door. Watching his every movement the best to her ability, she sat in the office chair as she approached her more closely, legs well within reach of his finger - his hands to rest on them.

_"Are you going to try to kill me or not Hakudoshi?" Kagome moved her head to the side, exposing the left side of her neck as she stared at the white child's lavender eyes. _

Lavender-gray eyes looked to the side of the miko's neck that he had rested his blade so close to the night before, no ear had radiated off of her then, yet it was starting to overwhelm his senses now, his pulse sped up as a predatory gleam sharpened his young eyes, the shadows on his face darker than before as a smirk formed on his face. Out of his peripheral vision, he took note of her grip tightening on the handle of the brush in her possession.

Climbing onto the miko's lap - starling her in the process, her blue eyes growing wide with confusion, a small sound leaving her throat as a reaction, knuckles turning white as her grip tightened on the brush's handle instinctively - Hakudoshi wrapped his arms the best he could around her, one hand in her hand, the other in between her shoulder blades.

_His lavender eyes grew deadly as one of her hands traveled to his hair and the other resting on his back between his shoulder blades._

The hand in her hair twirled a few strands as his chin rested on the shoulder opposite it, a smirk still on his lips, eyes ever so predatory as he looked at her raven black hair, before closing his eyes, "Doesn't this seem oh so familiar Kagome? You do remember, don't you? It was only last night that you held me nearly the exact same way."

_His small hands gripped the wet - soaked - sleeves on the upper portions of her arms, mouth in an angry scowl as he felt her rest her chin on his shoulder, opposite the hand in his soaked white hair. Hakudoshi's eyes widened fractionally as he felt her fingers run the best they could through his hair, despite the fact that it was probably impossible with the downpour._

Kagome's blue eyes glared the best she could at him from the corner of her eyes, hand slightly shaking in anger as she felt her arm locked between his small body and her own. She knew exactly what he was talking about, she remembered all too well how she had hugged him, still cursing herself for rambling and even thinking that he could understand the stress she had been going through, all the doubts she has, he wouldn't understand living two completely different lives at the same time!

_Hakudoshi felt her slightly move her head, nose slightly in his hair…_

Her breath hitched in her throat when she felt him move his head like she had done the night before, his nose slightly ing her hair, she could feel his smirking lips just barely brush against the side of her neck, jaw tightening before she felt it quiver every now and then. Her eyes closed as she tried her best to regulate her breathing, body also starting to shiver - making her question if it was because of the cold or something else entirely.

The white child in her lap moved her hands to her pajama-clothed shoulders, moving his head until he rested his forehead against hers, the - contrasting - hairs of each of them mixing as the white child had his eyes closed, face now devoid of anything - even the smirk he wore earlier just to taunt her. Blue eyes reopened as Kagome - her body managed to pause in its shivering - stared at the child that she had never thought of as anything other than an enemy curiously. What was he doing?

The black-haired miko's hand came to rest on the white-haired child's shoulder - over the arm of the hand that the brush was being held in - feeling his muscles temporarily tense before they relaxed when he deemed her not a threat at the particular moment. His body quivered before he gave a shuddering sigh, this place was peaceful, yes, but it wasn't the same as the Feudal Era - the place where he was used to living, and where he was… made for the lack of better words.

His reopened his eyes, blank lavender-gray meeting confused blue as Hakudoshi stared at the miko whose forehead he was resting his against. It almost felt like minutes had passed - it was most likely true - but even now, a void staying in the white child's chest as he stayed there, this place where the miko of his incarnation's enemy lived. This place wasn't for him.

Slowly, Hakudoshi climbed off of the miko, giving her room a once over in feigned curiosity, mind trying to make him believe in the false sense of security that he want to live in, before he turned his back to the miko in the chair, "Take me back to where I belong. As much as this place intrigues me, my true place is with Naraku, as your enemy…."

Kagome swallowed as she heard the words Hakudoshi spoke to her, sure she was angry that he had his back to her, but that didn't matter right now, so any anger that had flared inside of her had just about dies with the truth of his words. She licked her lips anxiously, "All right. Let me get dressed and then I can take you back."

Hakudoshi closed his eyes, listening as she got up, warily watching him though it was pointless since he stood there like a statue. As much as he wanted to stay, he couldn't. sooner or later Naraku would question him where he was and why the link between their minds had been severed and if it had been the miko's doing.

He was going to keep this place at the back of his mind, locked away and undetectable to the evil hanyou. If he hadn't been her enemy, he would have wanted nothing more than to stay here with her family, however that was not the case, and he was her enemy, and incarnation of him to be exact. Guilty by association.

"I'm ready." Hakudoshi glanced over his shoulder to see the miko in clothing not dissimilar to what she usually wore when with Inuyasha and all of them. He nodded, opening the door, hearing her socked footsteps behind him. He paid the family no mind, almost feeling as if this was some sort of a death sentence as they made their way to the well house.

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Well, there you guys go. I was hoping to finish this, like what, Wednesday? Unfortunately, I didn't and all, but I managed to finish it. Yay! And on a more random note, I smashed the face of my favorite watch and my best friends are most likely pissed at me, but its my mom's fault for not bringing me to the mall on time - leading me to not go, because of this "time issue" I have. Hope you like this one shot by the way! And life must have something against me because my middle finger on my right hand (that just so happens to be my dominate hand) is swollen.**


	8. Take It out On Me

_**Kagome - 15, Hakudoshi - looks 5 to 6 (7?)  
Inuyasha**_** © Rumiko Takahashi**

**Work Count: 512  
**

* * *

**Take It out On Me**

Your shoulders remain tense and uptight as you try to look like you're relaxed to the people around you. It doesn't work my dear priestess. You hide behind cheery facades and fake laughs that your comrades cannot tell the difference if they are real or not. Not even your dear Inuyasha nor that kit that looks up to you are able to see through your lies and masks, can they my dear?

Do they not know that you are as unfaithful as the mutt whose attention you are trying to catch? Do they not realize that you are more like Kikyou than ever before? That the hatred and guilt she felt when she died burned itself into her soul which now resides in you? No, they think Kikyou is merely that way because she was resurrected that way and can't feel emotions that are long since gone.

You know otherwise don't you my dear priestess?

The reanimated priestess, your incarnation, only seems so cold and distant, hateful and revengeful only because those are the feeling burned into her very soul that now belongs to you. The piece she has is just enough to let the feeling rise to the surface of her reanimated body, isn't that right?

You know the truths that your dear companions don't and its getting to you now isn't it? How much longer are you going to be able to withhold the information that so desires to pass through your lips? How much longer are you going to hold out on correcting your fellow friends?

Are you going to slip away again this night? The rest are asleep now and that mutt you have an infatuation with has slipped away to meet with your incarnation while your back way turned to the fire and to him. Doesn't he realize the difference between sleep and consciousness by now? How could he be that pathetic of a half demon?

You know that I'm here do you not? Your shoulders tense up once again as you slip out of your…sleeping bag and leave the campsite that your companions set up. Should I tell you that the fire cat opened one eye to watch you leave in the opposite direction that the pathetic mutt left in to see the undead priestess?

Your eye momentarily flick to the side you know that the fire cat is, so maybe you aren't as oblivious as everyone thinks that you are.

I want to chuckle at just how much you know that your companions don't, but keep quiet until I don't have to. What would your companions say to you meeting with an enemy? Much less your enemy's incarnation? You should feel lucky I don't and will not expose your true self to Naraku quite yet. What would he say to know that you have a violent streak and are just about close to nearly selling out your companions to him?

A sadistic grin stretches across my face, lets just hope that you don't go for my throat again like last time my dear priestess Kagome.

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

**I got bored and was listening to Take It Out On My by Bullet For My Valentine. Nothing great, just something that popped into my head.**


	9. Prisoner

**Kagome & Hakudoshi - ****anime ages (add one to Kagome's age though)  
**_**Inuyasha**_** © Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Prisoner**

You kept me from them while the final battle was occurring not even a hundred feet from the Bone Eater's well. Had Naraku sent you to delay me from participating in his ultimate demise and absolute destruction? Why were you even here when we witnessed your broken up body being sucked into Miroku's Kazaana? Did Naraku recreated you from his very flesh like Akago had been, before you two were split apart?

My legs carried me away from you and your evil smirk on that oh so childish face of yours, your laughter ringing behind me. My lungs expanded to take in more oxygen as I ran to the battle field, Naraku having come to us my body conditioned to long runs to and fro since arriving in the Feudal Era.

How long had the battle been going on before I even arrived when the nervous feeling of fretting butterflies had first came to me during my last class before quickly and abruptly the fragile butterflies became jagged, rough, damaging, heavy, lead weights in my abdomen? My adrenaline worked full force with my miko ki, but the run to the battlefield seeming to be an eternity to infinity.

My racing heart sped up at the sounds of fighting, yelling, bodies being thrown around and hitting the ground that met my ears, yet the fear and lead weights decreased and my body started to work on autopilot when the scene met my eyes, not once paying attention to your eyes boring into me all the while.

——

Is this what you had planned when Naraku was dead and gone? You knew that I'd grieve my lost comrades and friends whilst cherishing those that survived the overbearing ordeal, knew that I'd be vulnerable the moment that I prayed and joined the Shikon back to being whole.

Did you really want to create a search for my being when you managed to take me from the bloodied battlefield? What was going on in that mind of yours, that evil dictator of a mind that you inherited wholly and solely from Naraku with your own twists added into the mix? Did you want the Shikon no Tama for yourself or is this a plan on a whole other level?

Why were you compelled to lock me up in a deserted castle hidden deep in the forests, away from the mountains and away from anything in general, secluded from the world around us? What compelled you to do such a thing? Why me, why you? Why was any of this happening to us, and what was the driving force behind it all?

All I knew from that day on that I hated you with any and all of my being. I would not be locked away, kept hidden from the world, forced to stay here for all of eternity and until the earth dies, leaving nothingness in its wake. You will not control me, rule me, or use me as a pawn in any and all plans that you hatch up whilst keeping me here.

——

In all the years you have kept me here, even though each and every year that I could feel myself age, grow older and more mature, no matter how many time I looked into that damned mirror you kept in my room so that I could gaze upon it each time that I woke up, I would see the same sixteen year old who was now the sworn protector of the cursed Shikon no Tama.

And I had the unfortunate luck of learning early on that should I make any attempts to escape that you were quick and unhesitant to dish out and serve punishment, as rough and as painful that you wanted it to be. Yet, you made sure only certain scars remained whereas others were only shallow enough to be a reminder of my "wrong".

You may have my body tamed into not misbehaving and not disobeying you, you can not tame my mind, my soul, my spirit. Frankly, I really doubt that you even want to, you enjoy seeing that fire in my eyes that go completely against how my body acts, don't you?

Years with you, and I've started to pick up on when you withhold information from me, lie to me, are harboring anger whether or not it is against me, are pleased with something even if it might not be because of something that I did for you. You are becoming quite the open book around me, but what frustrates me the most is not being able to tell what you are thinking.

That is not the only thing that infuriates me. I also began to pick up on the fact that since you are no longer a mere attachment of Naraku's that you are beginning to age like a normal youkai of your… "class", though the word holds no true meaning to you. Yet it does, for you have enough power to stay looking human, though, what kind of demon are you?

Are you even a demon, much less a humanoid one?

——

You won't let me cut my hair. It irritates me for it takes so long not only to wash it, but for it to dry as well. Why won't you let me? It reaches well passed my feet now that it has been close to that of five hundred years. What happened to all of my surviving friends? Were the ones that were killed in battle buried properly?

No matter how much I try to recall their faces, voices, appearance, everything that makes them who they are… I can't.

When will I be free of this hell that you have kept me in for centuries Hakudoshi? When will you start sleeping in your own bed again, like when we first came here, when you forcibly brought me here? Do you take enjoyment in removing my yukata enough to see the scars you branded right under my right collar bone well onto my breast which coincidentally spell out your name?

Am I really yours? Am I even my own person anymore? Am I still Kagome Higurashi, Kikyou's reincarnation, destroyer of Naraku and the sworn guardian of the Shikon no Tama? Or am I merely a shell of who I was, meant to be your plaything for as long as you keep me here, here in this prison so far away from society and civilization?

Will I ever get outside again, ever able to see my family again, play with my cat that is now in the care of my younger brother? Most of all, when had I started to realize that as much as I wish for these things, that I don't really want them? If I was still the same person as I was centuries ago, yes, I'd want them, but now, I'm not so sure.

Ever since you have come into my life, you were an enemy, a ever omnipresent reminder of Naraku and the fact that he was still alive. You were one of our most formidable enemies that we could never seem to rid of, yet when you came back, what caused the sudden change in mindset? I can never read your mind, and it frustrates me that I can't.

You won't leave me, will you Hakudoshi? Though, I'll never admit it you or anyone else, but I've become fond of those touches that you started to give me ever since you had reached the physical age of seventeen, or is it eighteen? Will we become something more or stay the same as we were centuries ago?

I know now that if I were the same person that I had been back then, that I would have objected greatly and furiously.

* * *

_**Fin**_


	10. Nail Polish

**S-A-P B:** I got the inspiration from when I was painting my nails and then messed up and took it off~

_Kagome – 19, Hakudoshi – 19½_

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

**Nail Polish**

Lavender-gray eyes closed as his nose crinkled up at the harsh smell of the liquid the other occupant of the room was attentively applying to their nails. White bangs were pushed up as Hakudoshi hid his face in his folded arms, attempting to block out the harsh scent.

The teenage-appearing youkai curled up on the couch he was residing on – his bare feet's toes curling and uncurling as an ache started to form behind his temples and eyes.

Kagome looked up from her position in the middle of the floor of their hotel room, placing the brush back in the bottle as she fanned her hands, "What's the matter?"

The white-haired youkai said nothing as he shook his head, curling in on himself. Pouting, Kagome looked at the nail polish bottle and then back to the male, "I'll be done soon and when I am, I'll open up some windows to get the smell out, all right?"

One lavender-gray eye peeked over his unclothed arm, "You better…"

The blue-black-haired miko sighed, "Yes, _master_…"

The demon sniffed indignantly at the female, clearly catching the dripping sarcasm, a small growl rumbling low in his throat.

Kagome smiled over her shoulder at Hakudoshi, picking up the iridescent purple nail polish, "Don't worry, I'll paint your nails, too."

One of the pillow couches made itself know to the miko's head, pearls of laughter leaving the blue-eyed female as she went back to painting her nails.

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

**S-A-P B:** Oops, it's been a while on this hasn't it? n.n; Review, please.


End file.
